


Be Well

by aeriiin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriiin/pseuds/aeriiin
Summary: Athena’s message was brief as it echoed throughout the gym.“Dr. Angela Ziegler, please report to HANGAR 0-1. Repeat, Dr. Angela Ziegler, please report to HANGAR 0-1. Thank you.”The current time in the top right blinked from 14:00 to 14:01, and he felt something sink deep into his gut like a stone in water.





	Be Well

 

Hanzo doesn’t look at Jesse in the bed beside him, but instead at the medbay window on the other side. 

 

There is nothing interesting about the window or even beyond it, just as there had been nothing interesting about the floor, or the old photo on the wall, or the IV drip hooked up to the sleeping man in the bed. The curtains waving from the sea breeze of the open window were also nothing to be entertained by. He normally loves the ocean and all her majesty, but at that moment, the salty air was little more than a nuisance to him. 

 

He grips the fabric of his pants hard enough to feel his nails digging into his palms through the cloth, and releases a shaking breath. He counts to five, and sighs again. 

 

The medbay is obnoxiously quiet, even for his tastes. The clock on the wall doesn’t tick loudly like the one in his personal quarters. There is no ‘tick, tick, tick’ as the second hand makes its way back around to the twelve. There is no whirr from the AC unit, if it was even on at all. The only sounds in the room are the faint hum of the fluorescent lights overhead and the clicks and clacks of Dr. Ziegler typing up something at her desk towards the back of the room.

 

He can feel her eyes on him as they peer up from over the monitor, and she is quick to look away when he meets her gaze. The worry remains etched across her face, though, even as she returns to her work. 

 

She wants to say something, but she never does. He’s not sure he would even reply back if she did.

 

Hanzo goes back to staring out the window blankly, his mind pulling back in time to not even four hours ago when the team arrived back from their mission in a whirlwind.

 

* * *

 

 

Athena’s message was brief as it echoed throughout the gym.

 

“Dr. Angela Ziegler, please report to HANGAR 0-1. Repeat, Dr. Angela Ziegler, please report to HANGAR 0-1. Thank you.”

 

Within minutes of its delivery, Hanzo watched as the holo-screen of the treadmill reverted back to its original display of his progress and heart rate in the center. He nearly stumbled forward as the running belt began to move again, quickly catching himself on the handrails with a grunt.

 

The current time in the top right blinked from 14:00 to 14:01, and he felt something sink deep into his gut like a stone in water.

 

_ I’ll see you when I get back. _

 

He hit the ‘end’ button harder than he needed to and made a note to come back for his things later. Whenever ‘later’ was, that is.

 

_ Two o’clock, on the dot, Han. Me an’ the others’ll be rollin’ in then. _

 

The walk to the hangar had been brisk because he had not walked in the first place. Everytime Hanzo reminded himself to remain calm, to not jump to conclusions of what would be awaiting at the hangar, his legs would do the opposite and pick up the pace until he was grazing the fine line between jogging and sprinting through the halls of the base. By the time he arrived at the aircraft hangar itself, he was out of breath, his legs ached, and there was a tightness in his chest that made his lungs burn.

 

Hanzo arrived at Hangar 0-1 just in time to watch Angela hurriedly rush by with a man on a rolling stretcher.

 

His mind went blank as he stared at him, the whole scene playing out in slow motion for him. It wasn’t Jesse in the cot, Hanzo thought, it couldn’t have been. 

 

He only caught a glimpse of his injuries as they passed him: a dark red stain just below the left hip that was already starting to pool underneath and bleed onto the sheets below. His face, beaded with sweat, was wrenched in pain, his eyes shut and his teeth clenched tight, and a bloodied hand was pressed weakly against the wound to his side.

 

A metallic hand with a skull on it. No.

 

A bloodied hip with cut-up chaps.  _ No. _

 

Lúcio sped past him, a familiar red bundle in his arms.  _ No, please no. _

 

It was only a brief glimpse of the man, and then they rounded the corner and were gone, as was all the wind from his lungs.

 

He couldn’t move. The stone of dread in his gut was weighing him down too much. He could hear the squeaking wheels roll through the empty halls, but everything felt distant. 

 

Seeing Jesse hurt always pained him. His heart wretched with every bullet the reckless man took, as if he had been the one shot and not the cowboy. Once upon a time he was confused by the strange empathy, by the want and need to protect his dear friend. 

 

Now, Hanzo knew they were just further proof that he was falling for his good friend and companion, Jesse McCree.

 

A pair of metallic footsteps pulled him from his thoughts as Genji emerged from the Orca moments later, arm hooked underneath the arm of one battered and very frazzled-looking Hana. She was favoring her right leg, and as they made their way off the ship and towards him, Hanzo could see that it was splinted from the knee down. 

 

His brother turned to meet his wary gaze and shook his head. “She landed wrong when she ejected from her mech during the fight. Jesse and I provided cover fire while Lúcio got her to the ship, but…” He trailed off, and they both glanced towards Hana.

 

He watched her settle against a crate, arms pulling to curl into herself. The soldier in Hana Song was gone, and in her place was a nineteen-year-old girl whose eyes were distant and who was muttering under her breath, “I’m sorry, I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t… I’m sorry,”. 

 

It wasn’t her current, rattled state or injury that surprised him in that moment; it was the fact that it took him so long to realize that Hana Song, soldier and MEKA pilot,  _ was  _ a nineteen-year-old girl. One that grew up faster than anyone anticipated, even herself. One that put the weight of a war on her shoulders without knowing if she had the strength in her to do so. One that was afraid and hid it well.

 

The sight was painfully familiar, and he wasn’t sure how much more his heart could be torn today.

 

“Hana,” She looked past the archer, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. “Hana, are you alright?” 

 

“I didn’t…” Hana pressed her palm into her eye. “I didn’t know he was there, I didn’t know he would… And McCree, he…”

 

Genji put a hand to her shoulder. “It is alright, Hana, we’re all safe now. Jesse’s in good hands with--”

 

“He shouldn’t need to!” She wrenched away from his touch. Her mantra broken, Hana began to sputter and shout, her words muddled and accentuated by jerky hand movements, “He’s hurt because I didn’t move out of the way fast enough, and Lúcio was trying to move me but I couldn’t move because my leg hurt, and then some guy shot at us, and then I sh-shot back, and, and--”

 

“Hana, Hana,” Hanzo hushed. “You need to breathe.”

 

“I--”

 

He held out his hand to her. “I need you to breathe, Hana. Slowly.”

 

She swallowed sharply. Her hand shook, but after a tense moment or two, she grabbed Hanzo’s hand like a lifeline, and made a choked noise. He counted slowly out loud and she squeezed his hand in a nervous, but definite pattern, a rhythm to calm her nerves.

 

“It is safe here.” His words were careful, but Hanzo kept his gaze fixed on her. “You do not need to worry now that the battle has passed. You have done all you could, and now it is time for others to do all they can for Jesse. He will be fine.” 

 

The last part he said more to himself than to the girl in front of him, but nevertheless, Hana nodded along with a shuddering breath and a steeled expression. In that moment, she looked very much like a younger Genji after being beaten at an arcade game, and he couldn’t help but smile at the memory and comparison.

 

When the pilot’s hand no longer had an iron grip on his and her breathing was even, Hanzo stood up slowly. She followed the movement, but made a pained face when her foot touched the floor and gasped out.

 

Genji was at her side swiftly. “I can bring her to Master Zenyatta for the time being. You go on ahead to the medbay, we will follow behind shortly.”

 

“Very well. I shall see you then.” He gave a curt nod to the both of them, ignoring Genji’s remark, and made his way towards the exit.

 

“Hanzo?” Hana’s hoarse voice called out into the spacious hangar. The archer wordlessly stopped and turned his head to the side. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a broken smile cross the young girl’s face. “Thanks.”

 

There was a pause as he nodded once again with a small grin, then continued into the hallway of the base. The minute he turned the corner and was out of eyesight with them, however, his smile dropped and he transitioned in a full-on sprint towards the clinic.

 

* * *

 

“--Hanzo? Did you hear me?”

 

“Hm?”

 

He hears a short laugh from Angela in the door frame, who looks far more exhausted than he remembered. “I suppose the answer is ‘no’, then.”

 

Hanzo looks up at her and suddenly realizes she had been talking for awhile. Clearing his throat, he tries to not let his face show his embarrassment. “I… my apologies. Did you need something, Dr. Ziegler?” 

 

She puts up a hand with a smile. “There is no need to apologize. It has been a long day for all of us.” With a sighing hum, she runs a hand through her bangs and looks at the clock across the room. “I was going to go check on Hana, see how she is doing. Genji messaged me that she was with Zenyatta, but I want to give her a proper evaluation, given the day she’s had.”

 

“Very well. I shall take my leave, then.” He nods and stands up from his chair, but stops when Angela shakes her head and smiles simply.

 

“Actually, I was wondering if you would be able to watch him while I’m gone.” She gives a nod to Jesse beside him. “You already seem to be keeping close vigil over him, I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

 

Hanzo feels a heat rise to his face at her observation and tries not to snap when she chuckles. “I am no medic; I would be of little use watching him.”

 

Angela sighs. “Perhaps you are right. He will be out for the next hour or two, and Athena is monitoring his vitals anyway.” She stands up straight from the doorway and stares blankly past Hanzo. “But I still would prefer to have a live person in the room just in case.” Quickly, she added out loud. “No offense, of course, to you, Athena.”

 

“ _ None taken, Dr. Ziegler, _ ” came the robotic voice from the desktop in the back. “ _ Should any issue arise, I will be able to walk Agent Hanzo through basic medical procedures.” _

 

The doctor turns back to him with a cheery smile. “See? Nothing to be afraid of.”

 

“I did not say I was afraid, Dr. Ziegler.”

 

“You also have not said ‘no’, Hanzo.” She points out. “If you really were so opposed to this, you would have said so already. I know you well enough at this point to know that much.” 

 

Hanzo frowns and casts his gaze down, much like a sulking child. He hated that out of everyone on base, Dr. Ziegler was one of the few that could read him the best. While it meant that he often had to say little to her as a result, it also meant he couldn’t dodge questions or lie as easily to her as he could the others. 

 

Before he can object any further, Hanzo hears the soft pad of sneakers echoing down the hallway through the open door, and knows in an instant he is by himself with Jesse. 

 

It isn’t the first time he and Jesse shared a moment like this together. Needing a lookout on a mission while the other slept, the two of them making sure they weren’t bugged on flights home, little things like that were common between the two of them, leading to a bit of good-natured ribbing by their teammates.

 

There is, however, something wholly different to now, with Jesse sleeping so close to him and the gentle breeze curling through the window.

 

It is different in how the curtains flutter on briney air, and the late evening light glints first off of the water below, then pours into the room, bringing with it a warmth like that of a blanket from the dryer. 

 

Or a cowboy’s serape.

 

It is different in how when he moves closer to the bed, the hard edges and deep wrinkles on Jesse’s face are not as severe, and the various scars across the man’s neck and collar suddenly make more sense when he remembers Hana. 

 

Because it is different in how he knows then and there that this would not be the last time this man would make him worry this way.

 

Hanzo draws his hand up to Jesse’s face, and carefully brushes a lock of brown hair from his face. Fingers trailing down his face, he leans forward. And in the space between them, Hanzo mutters two short words before pressing his lips to the other’s forehead in a feather-light kiss. 

 

“Be well.”

 

He lingers longer than he cares to admit before pulling back. Not because he wants to, but because there is a metallic footstep from the doorway, and he spins around in a flurry to face the visitor.

 

Genji is still as a statue, as if he had been the one caught doing something ridiculous and not the other way around. His visor off, Hanzo can see the look of absolute shock in his brother’s eyes, and knows his own, quickly reddening face shares a similar look of panic.  

 

“I’ll... just...”

 

There is barely even a flash of green as Genji bolts, beating Hanzo to the chase and leaving just as suddenly and quietly as he arrived.

 

“...Athena?”

 

_ “Yes, Agent Hanzo?” _

 

Hanzo slumps back into his chair and runs his hands down his face. “Kill me.”

 

_ “No, Agent Hanzo.” _

__

**Author's Note:**

> hey all ;u; i'm back with another quick little one-off that was inspired by [my friend's](http://ludwigplayingthetrombone.tumblr.com/) amazing amazing art and amazing ideas!!! 
> 
> as usual, huge shoutout to [cicada](http://thetiniestcicada.tumblr.com/) for once again editing my horrible grammar bc somedays english is a hECK 
> 
> and y'all can follow me on tumblr [here](http://aerihead.tumblr.com/) !!!


End file.
